


Butterflies

by twentytimesmore



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Femslash, Mass Effect - Freeform, Paragon Commander Shepard, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentytimesmore/pseuds/twentytimesmore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siobhan Shepard has had a thing for the powerful biotic on her crew since meeting her on the Purgatory.<br/>She's finally decided to take her chance not knowing wether or not Jack reciprocates the feeling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> Had this in my head and needed it to get out. I've always wanted Jack to be a romance option for a Female Shepard, so this is my take on it. 
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful [FannyPzA](http://fannypza.tumblr.com/) for betaing! Love you! 
> 
> Criticism and comments are appreciated since this is my first try on FemSlash.

Butterflies. Who would've ever thought that Commander Shepard, saviour of the Citadel would have butterflies? Shepard shook her head. She should do something about this, there was no other way around it. Either she acted on her feelings or she'd just regret it later. She was nervous though, she'd never heard Jack talk about sleeping with other women, only guys. What if she had misinterpreted all the flirting and side way glances? Shepard drew her fingers under her eyes to make sure the concealer hadn't collected itself in the creases around her eyes. 

Shepard had nothing to be ashamed of, really. Her dark skin had a nice glow to it and her eyes were large and alert. What was the worst thing that could happen if she was turned down? She would sulk for a few days and nothing more. This was about pure physical pleasure after all. There were no feelings involved, at least none on her part, maybe. Not that she would admit it if there were. She took a deep breath and started walking down the stairs, listening to the soft “chung” of each step. The light shifted from a soft yellow to an intense red reflecting off the boxes and metal surfaces. Shepard turned the corner after reaching the bottom of the stairs. Jack was sitting on her bed leaning forward, her head resting in the palm of her hands. 

“Hey Jack.” Shepard tried to hide the nervousness hiding in her chest threatening to make her voice tremble. 

“Hey Shepard.” Jack turned her head and looked at Shepard with questioning eyes.

“Isn't it time you started calling me by my first name?” Shepard looked over the boxes in the room trying to avoid Jack's examining eyes, it felt like she was being undressed one clasp at a time.

“I would. If I knew what it was.” 

“I haven't told you?”

“Nope.”

“It's Siobhan.”

“Siobhan?” Jack tested how it felt saying her name, “Siobhan Shepard? Nah, I like Shepard better. I'll stick to that.” Shepard smirked and moved closer to Jack and finally sat down next to her on the bed. 

“Well, fuck Shepard, by all means have a seat.” Jack gestured with her right hand. 

“What brings you down here? Come to inspect your crazy biotic?” 

“I don't think you're crazy Jack, after what Cerberus did to you... you have the right to be a little scarred.”

“I don't need your fucking pity Shepard, so just cut that out right now.” Jack snapped.

“I'm sorry I was just...” 

“I don't care! Cut it the fuck out!” Jack snapped once more and met Shepard's eyes with a cold intensity. Shepard reached out a hand to put on Jack's shoulder but the biotic batted it away. 

“What do you want, Shepard?” She snarled. 

“Nothing!” Shepard said flabbergasted. This was not going very well, Jack was acting more aggressive than usual and Shepard had lost her ability to smooth talk. Shepard’s pulse was raging at this moment, her fingers were a bit shaky and she had a slight strain on her voice, she noticed. “Damn nerves!” Rang out in Shepard's internal dialogue. 

“So you just came down here to what? Piss me off?” 

“I... No, I didn't.” 

“Then what?!” Jack was getting more antsy and irritated. She got up and started pacing the room. Shepard watched her walking back and forth.  

Shepard had felt an immediate attraction to the powerful biotic the minute she caught up with Jack on Purgatory. Jack's lean body, covered in tattoos with hidden meaning made Shepard's head spin. The fact that Jack was a bit... unstable, only attracted Shepard more. Not because crazy equals great sex and a chance to keep thing casual, but because Jack was open about her emotional wounds which in Shepard's eyes made her extremely brave. She could only wish to be able to wear her emotions on the outside, but that would never be the case. Shepard was above all, extremely private and wearing your feelings on the outside when you're in command meant exposing yourself. Criticism and questions about why you did what (“was it because it was ‘that time of the month’ that you decided to kill the gang leader?”) were common when you are a woman in the Alliance. Shepard's solution had been to close herself off and be logical in her thinking. 

Then, Jack had stepped onto the Normandy and everything had changed. At least for Shepard. Even though she had no idea of what was going on in Jack's head, Shepard couldn't help herself of wanting the biotic completely naked, sprawled over her bed in her cabin. She thought that they’d flirted a couple of times, but she wasn't sure. She needed to know. She needed to try at least. “If you want someone, try” had been her mothers advice when she reached puberty and had a crush on a classmate. 

Shepard got up from the bed and stepped in front of Jack, who came into a quick halt from her pacing with a bewildered expression on her face. Shepard took a deep breath, put both of her hands on either side of Jack's face, leaned in and pressed her lips against the biotic's. Jack was completely still, so Shepard removed her lips and fell into her original position. Jack's eyes seemed confused, shocked and wild. They just stood there, meeting each others gaze. 

Jack took a step forward and pushed Shepard. For a short moment Shepard thought the biotic wanted to hit her because of the kiss, but then she realised that Jack had pushed her all the way back to the wall. 

Jack looked at Shepard, her eyes lightly hooded with _something_. With two short steps, Jack’s nose almost touched Shepard’s tip. Shepard turned her head slightly to allow Jack easier access to her mouth. Jack stared into her brown eyes while keeping eye contact as she leaned in and pressed her lips against Shepard. 

Jack's breath quickened as Shepard put her hands on her hips, letting her fingers stroke the smooth and tattooed skin. Shepard let her hands travel around the hips and down to Jack's ass. She gave it a light squeeze and was rewarded with a little sigh and Jack's tongue stroking Shepard's lips encouraging her to open her mouth so the biotic could explore it. While testing and exploring each others tongues, Shepard let her hands travel upwards to Jack's arms and shoulders only to press her nails into the skin and letting her fingers slowly find their way down again, creating red streaks against Jack's pale and tattoo covered skin. The biotic pressed herself tighter against Shepard, finally letting her own hands explore the body of her commander.  

Shepard felt a hand sliding up under her t-shirt and over her belly only to land on her waist where Jack let her hand rest while she tried to eliminate all the space between the two bodies by pressing herself harder against Shepard. Suddenly, Jack flipped Shepard so her face was against the wall, Jack placed Shepard’s hands against the cold metal wall, and nudged her legs apart with her foot. Jack started kissing the back of Shepard’s neck, her breath made Shepard’s skin prickle. Now, having a greater access to Shepard’s body, Jack let her hands slide over Shepard’s belly, up over her ribs to the rising and falling breasts. Jack stroked the top of Shepard’s breasts tantalisingly slow over her sports bra. Shepard’s breasts started to pucker under Jack’s nimble fingers. Jack pushed her hands under the fabric of the bra, and started caressing both breasts as she continued kissing Shepard’s neck which made Shepard arch and push her back tighter against Jack and moaning quietly. 

Jack let one hand continue to knead one breast, while the other travelled south to the lining of Shepard’s jeans. A faint “rsshhh” filled the metallic room as Jack unzipped the jeans and let her fingers brush Shepard’s sex over the thin fabric of underwear. Under her grip, Jack could feel Shepard tremble with anticipation. Jack kept her fingers brushing over the underwear at intervals, teasing and testing Shepard’s limit while sucking on her earlobe. She could feel Shepard grinding into her, rubbing her firm ass into Jack’s crotch which was now throbbing with desire.  

Jack let her fingers slip in under Shepard’s panties, feeling the coarse hair covering her sex and then found Shepard’s swollen clit, which her fingers skimmed past only to reveal the immense wetness hiding between Shepard’s lips. Jack smiled as she bit lightly on Shepard’s neck, trying to show her appreciation while redirecting her fingers to the swollen knob, which was now pulsing screaming to be touched. She started stroking in slow, agonising circles while listening to Shepard’s breath becoming more and more ragged and the occasional moan escaping her full lips.  

Shepard turned her head so she could look Jack in the eyes, but she had a hard time holding her eyes open, Jack was just so deliciously good at this. A small crease between of her brows appeared, she turned her head up and closed her eyes as she started meeting Jacks slow circles with her hips. 

The pressure was starting to build and Shepard could feel herself leaning into Jack, removing her hands from the wall where the biotic had placed them, instead letting them stroke Jack’s neck and throat, giving it light squeezes. 

“I’m coming” Shepard hissed.

Jack kept the pace she’d set, stroking Shepard’s clit in firm, slow circles. Shepard’s legs started to tremble and Jack could see Shepard nipples perk in anticipation of what was building inside of her. She felt Shepard’s strong hands fiercely gripping her neck as the squirming woman under her hands screamed out her orgasm. Jack smiled a viciously, now it was her turn. 

Once Shepard had collected herself, she turned to the biotic with a large smile. Her sports bra was raised above her breasts, pushing the plump mounds out, her hair was tousled, her eyes bright and energised. With a dark voice followed by a dirty smirk, Shepard looked at Jack and said:

“I think we’re both utterly over-dressed for the next part.”

“Which is?” Jack replied, trying to keep her face neutral, but her voice betrayed her when it cracked and lust dripped form her words.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Shepard simply answered, and started undressing. Jack let her hands fall to her sides while watching the strong and beautiful woman in front of her undress.

When her underwear fell to the floor, Shepard applied a smile on her lips while closing the gap between herself and Jack. Meeting the biotic’s gaze, Shepard reached around to find the buckle to Jack’s harness on her back, her own naked body flush against the fully (well, it depends on what you call Jack’s style) dressed biotic. Shepard had never seen Jack so vulnerable, there was something earnest about her gaze mixed with something hard. Jack remained still, when the buckle finally gave into Shepard’s nimble fingers, and she slowly removed the leather straps. There was not much of Jack’s upper body Shepard hadn’t seen, but now she got a good view of Jack’s nipples, she let her hand graze over them and purred as they hardened under her touch. She bent down and kissed the nook between Jack’s shoulder and throat which earned her a dark moan.  Her hands followed the patterns of Jack’s tattoos which covered her upper body. The ink forever forged into her skin told a story and maybe just maybe she would, someday, know what that story was. 

Jack started squirming under her hands, Shepard put her hands on Jack’s hips to hold her still. Then she pushed Jack towards her small bed, when the biotic laid down, she went to the end of the bed before leaning over to remove Jack’s pants. She shouldn’t have been shocked, but Jack’s tattoos didn’t end beneath her hipbones, they continued down over strong, thin thighs and calves all the way down to the underside of the feet. 

Shepard let her hands travel from the feet up to where the legs were joined to the upper body. She hooked a finger under Jack’s thong and in one swift swoop she removed it. 

Shepard crawled into bed, between Jack’s thighs, listening to the biotic’s heavy breathing as she started kissing the flat belly. She worked her way down, to the inside of the right thigh and then she started planting a trail of kisses towards Jack’s centre. 

Jack’s fingers found their way to Shepard’s hair and started massaging her scalp, to encourage her.  Shepard placed her tongue at Jack’s entrance and slowly dragged it the whole way up to her clit. She could feel the biotic shiver and in a voice laced with lust and annoyance she exclaimed:

“Damnit Shepard, just fuck me already!” 

“Tsk, tsk. So impatient…” Shepard teased.

“No, just fucking horny!” Jack snapped back. 

“Well, since you asked so nicely…” Shepard said before attacking Jack’s clit with her clever tongue. Her could feel the woman wriggle under her attack, and placed her hands on her stomach to hold her still. Shepard took Jack in her mouth and started sucking, the biotic cried out with pleasure, becoming twitchy and unsure what to do with herself.   She continued stroking the biotic’s clit with her tongue listening to her throaty moans and cussing. Her hands traced the lines on Jack’s flat belly,  while looking up and meeting her gaze. It was amazing, listening to someone else’s hitched breath, looking into their eyes, feeling beads of sweat starting to appear in the folds of their skin and feeling their hands on you, showing you _their_ appreciation that _you_ were doing something right. 

Shepard stopped.

“What the fuck are you doing, I’m almost done!” Jack cursed.

“No, not yet” Shepard said as she crawled up on all fours and kissed Jack on the lips. She slipped her tongue in and they stayed like this for several moments, exploring  mouths and stroking each others breasts. Jack moved her hands to Shepard’s hips, and forced her down on one of her thighs. Shepard still leaned over Jack, taking advantage of her taller frame, and started riding her thigh. Shepard’s hand left Jack’s breast in search of wetter grounds, and found them. She started stroking Jack as she herself rode the biotic’s thigh. Jack’s quickened breath told her that she was coming closer and closer; Shepard herself found that pressure had started building inside of her, again.

She fell down on her side, taking Jack with her, so that they were now facing each other. 

“I want to watch you come with me,” Shepard whispered and continued stroking Jack’s clit with one hand and placed the other around the biotic’s neck, holding her in place. Jack looked down on their bodies, red and sweaty, and saw Shepard’s lean hand reaching in-between her thighs and moving rhythmically. The biotic squirmed in reaction to the building pressure but reached out and mimicked Shepard’s hold on herself; one hand around the neck, the other one found it’s way to Shepard’s swollen clit. She looked up and met Shepard’s gaze, then they started stroking each other at the same pace, never breaking eye contact. 

Shepard could see the sweat forming on Jack’s forehead and feel the warm breath coming out of her mouth. She reached out and nipped at her lip. Jack answered by tightening her grip on Shepard neck hair. They increased the pace, both now breathing fast and mumbling incoherently. She could feel tears starting to gather in her eyes from trying to hold her orgasm back, wanting to come at the same time as Jack. Her hand was starting to cramp but she knew, that they were almost there. Shepard saw that Jack closed her eyes, and her moans became rather high pitched compared to the throaty ones she’d made earlier. She felt her own control loosen a little when she heard the noises Jack was making. All it took was a light squeeze of her neck before both of them came crashing down, screaming out their orgasms as their toes curled and they hunched together, creating a little ball with their cramping bodies.  

“I didn’t know you had it in you, Shepard” Jack said as they tried to catch their breath.

“Were you doubting my skills, Jack?” 

“I knew you had a witty mouth, just didn’t know how well you could put it to use.”

“Fuck you, Jack.” Shepard answered. Jack kissed Shepard hard. 

“You just did.”


End file.
